Prince Johan Alexander of Brunant
Prince Johan Alexander (Johan Alexander van Draak; September 18, 1794 - July 2, 1855) was a prince, militaryman and diplomat. He was the son of Ambroos I and brother of Cristian I. Considered to have inherited his father's artistic concerns, he was a talented composer and a celebrated adventurer. He is also known for his unfinished memoirs. Life Early years Prince Johan was born in Huis ten Bergen. He was the eighth child of King Ambroos and Caroline of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld. As a child, he was often sick and this resulted in his mother's overprotection. From an early age, he was fascinated by geography and loved his frequent excursions in the Brunanter countryside. The prince studied at the Santa Clara COllege in Brezonde. The young prince wanted to follow a naval carrer, in the Realmarine. However, his father was strongly opposed and thus he joined the Royal Guard. He was a Colonel in 1816, when he abonded his rank, in favour of diplomacy. As a diplomat From 1818 until 1820, Prince Johan was a diplomatic attaché in the Grand Duchy of Hesse. During that period, he was romantically related to Maria Wilhelmina of Schölzebruck-Alzey (1796 - 1887), a German noblewoman. He briefly attended the Prussian Military Academy in 1821, before returning to Hesse. With the outbreak of the Greek Revolution, the Prince wanted to fight alongside the rebels, inspired by Philhellenism. However, a sudden illness stopped him from doing so. In 1822 he married Maria Wilhelmina at St. Peter's Church. They lived several years in Brunant and Johan's first compositions were completed here. In 1829 they left for Sardinia, as he was appointed head ambassador. , a present from Abdülmecid I (today in the State Museum)]] In 1833 he left with a little company and traveled throughout the Balkans, meeting important personalities, such as Miloš Obrenović I and Otto of Greece. After his last journey, the Prince was considered cognizant of the politics of the region. Therefore, he was appointed Brunant's ambassador to the Ottoman Empire. Prince Johan lived with his family in Istanbul for many years. According to his memoirs, he befriended many members of the Ottoman aristocracy and was called the Noble Envoy ''and also '''Prens Cuhan Aleksandar Paşa'. Prince Johan visited more countries, including Cyprus, Russia and Egypt. In 1845, he was wounded in the left leg during a hunting. Since then he used a walking stick. Later years From 1847 and onwards, Prince Johan lived a simple and peaceful life in Brunantstad. He was frequently visited by his brother, Cristian I, with whom he always had a good relationship. Is also said that he unofficialy taught History and Geography to his nephews, Crown Prince Johan and Prince Fabian. Prince Johan started writing his memoirs in 1853, but he never finished it; he died from tuberculosis in 1855. His wife died from natural causes in 1887. Legacy Since the early 1900's, it is quite common between the historians, to compare Prince Johan to his older brother. While the Prince was a more pleasant character and is considered a polymath, Cristian I is still thought to have been more capable in politics. On the other side, Johan's reputation of a faithful husband was completely opposite to Cristian's extramarital relationships. Prince Johan composed one symphony and three piano sonatas. Despite being a moderate pianist, his compositions are considered quite good. Eugeni Tozins found his works unexpectedly enjoyable. Without a doubt, his most well-known work is Für Wilhelmina,Its title is inspired by Ludwig van Beethoven's Für Elise a piano sonata, written in 1840. Johan's memoirs is considered a valuable historic document, as it outlines the character of major foreign figures, including Nicholas I of Russia and Mahmud II. The main street of Winkelwijk in Brunantstad is named after him. Awards and honours *Knight of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation *Grand Cross of the Ludwigsorden *Second Class of the Order of St. Andrew Family With Maria Wilhelmina of Schölzebruck-Alzey, he had three children: *Prince Alexander (1822-1884) *Princess Amelia, Mrs. Sarmiento (1823-1898) *Princess Christiana, Mrs. Vandreck (1824-1895) ---- Category:Dead people Category:Writers Category:Musicians Category:1794 births Category:Diplomats Category:Collegio Champagnat alumni Category:Princes Category:Royal Guard personnel